russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's studio which is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Arangkada Balita (2003-2006, 2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) ** NewsWatch sa Umaga (1990-1994, 2014) ** NewsWatch sa Tanghali (1990-1999, 2014) ** NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009, 2016) ** NewsWatch Update (2008-2012, 2013) ** NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * RPN NewsBreak (1982-1989, 1994-2003, 2013) * Wake Up Call (1994-1998, 2014) 'Variety' * Penthouse Party (2014) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Reality * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Game' * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) * Kasama, Break the Bank (2016) Comedy * Champoy (1981-1985, 2015) * Gag Ito! (2015) 'Public affairs' * Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007, 2013) * Dong Puno Tonight (2018) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1996-2006, 2013) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2013) * Legal Forum (1992-2003, 2017, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Lingkod Bayan (2014, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Rescue 911 (2016) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2003-2004, 2013) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok 'Children's shows' * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) Sports * MBA on RPN (2013) * Who's Next? Pro-Boxing Series (2018) 'Religious' * Asin at Ilaw (1999-2007, 2016) * Shalom (1987-2007, 2013-May 7, 2017-December 10, 2017, June 3, 2018) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013) * Sunday TV Mass (1986-2012, 2013) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Telenovelas' * Falling in Love with Ramon (August 28, 2018, produced by Televisa) * The Three Sides of Ana (May 21, 2018, produced by Televisa) 'U.S. TV series' 'Comedy' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (February 22, 2018) 'Drama' *''Arrow'' (June 4, 2018) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008-2011, 2016) * MacGyver (revival) (October 21, 2016) * NCIS: New Orleans (2015) * Riverdale (February 19, 2018) * The Blacklist (February 20, 2018) 'Reality' * Hell's Kitchen (2016) 'Animated (RPN Kids)' Weekdays * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014) * The Simpsons (1993-2003, 2009-2011, 2013) Weekends * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014) * Kid vs. Kat (2014) * Line Town (2016) * Pokémon: XY (2014) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014) 'Children's shows' * Bananas in Pyjamas (2016) * Barney & Friends (1998-2005, 2014) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2014) * Sesame Street (1977-1980, 2014-2017, 2018) * What's Your News? (2016) 'Cooking' * Wok with Yan (1985-1990, 2017) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Saturday Night Blockbusters (2015) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013) ** Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013) ** American Music Awards (2010, 2013) ** Golden Globe Awards (2009-2010, 2014) ** Grammy Awards (2013) ** Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Miss Teen USA (1983-2006, 2013) ** Miss USA (1975-2006, 2013) ** Victoria's Secret Fashion Show (2013) 'Movie trailers' * Movie in the Making (1998-2000) Regional programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut and region/s where the show airs in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Arangkada Balita Amianan (TV-12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Negros (TV-8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya (TV-9 Cebu) * Arangkada Chavacano (TV-5 Zamboanga) (2000-2006, 2013-present) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada sa Nueve Davao (TV-9 Davao) (2000-2003 , 2013-present) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen (TV-7 General Santos) 'Reality' * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Informative' * Passionately Yours (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) Future programming 'Telenovelas' *''Head Over Heels'' (2017) *''Qué pobres tan ricos'' (2017) *''Free to Love You'' (2017) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2018) *''Amar sin Límites'' (2018) *''Heridas of Love'' (2018) *''La Vecina'' (2018) 'American comedy' *''My Dead Ex'' (2019) See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net